Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Lilo & Stitch
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: After coming into contact with a chaos emerald, Stitch's energy that keeps him alive begins to drain. With May Day back again, will it be just like last time? Can Stitch be saved again by this threat? One blue hedgehog has the answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Start of Something Old**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP of the characters shown in this story!**

**A/N: Okay, you don't need to read this story if you want to. It's your decision. This story will be pretty much be based around Lilo and Stitch 2, if you've seen it. Except, the problem that causes Stitch to go crazy catches Sonic's attention. Your choice to read or skip.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Lilo and Stitch, this duo are best friends to the end. No matter what they see things through together as an ohana. Their way of life was in perfect balance, but sometimes things aren't as easy as they seem. The town lilo and stitch live, Kauai Lilo was late for hula class once again. Stitch was sleeping on the couch and it was morning. Lilo came down the elevator from her room, dressed in her hula outfit. "Stitch!'' she exclaimed he immediately jumped and fell over on the ground. He landed on his head "Ow'' he said "Come on we're late!'' lilo said. Stitch noticed she was right so they quickly left the house and got in the hovercraft, surprisingly they found because Nani can't find a better hiding place. Lilo flew the hovercraft over the ocean and town was in sight. She landed it just outside and they both went into hula class.

Kumu who was in the middle of talking to the others was interrupted by lilo and stitch bursting through the door. All of them stared at the two. Stitch jumped onto a drum which was sitting out. Lilo stood with her other classmates and waited for what Kumu was saying. "Well, as I was saying once again the May Day festival was came.'' he spoke. The girls started a commotion about the upcoming festival to come. For the rest of class it was all they talked about. Class was over, Lilo and Stitch walked out of the door, lilo held in her hand the picture of her mom at her age when she won the competition. Of course came out of the door was mertle. "Hey lilo, this time I will win for sure.'' she said. Stitch was fairly annoyed whenever she came and made remarks. "I don't know I think I'll win.'' lilo said happily and stitch nodded. "What? You have no skill in hula anything you come up with is going to be awful.'' she said. Lilo growled but stitch and nodded no because this happened last time. Mertle chuckled "You'll never be like your mom, NEVER.'' she said. Lilo and stitch gasped, lilo looked at stitch with an angry face. "Okay.'' stitch said holding up his hands in surrender. Lilo marched toward Mertle "Here we go again.'' stitch said. Lilo in deed beat up mertle and was caught by kumu.

Back at her house the two watched outside their door Nani and kumu discussing Lilo's outburst, but mertle deserved it. After kumu was done talking with Nani he walked over to lilo and kneeled down. "Lilo you do know if this continues, you will not be allowed in the competition.'' he told her. She sighed, "I know, its just that mertle really wouldn't well shut up, but I promise I'll be good.'' she said. "Alright I hope so.'' kumu replied "Thank you kumu no worries I'll behave and become the best hula dancer ever you'll see I can do it!'' she said with confidence. "There's now way I can do this again.'' she said. Lilo and stitch were in their tree house at the time. "What if something bad happens again, you remember last time?'' she asked. Indeed stitch remembered almost being in deaths grip but saved by lilo's love.

Lilo walked and stood in front of the picture of her mom when she was young. She looked like all hope was lost and she walked over to the other side of the small tree house and hung over the railing. Stitch clasped his hands he remembered what he did last time. He climbed up the tree and picked the same flower lilo's mom wore. He put it in her hair she looked at it and a smile appeared on her face. "You really think so?'' she asked "I know so.'' stitch replied and they both smiled she put the flower back in her hair. "Lets do it then, okey-'' "Dokey.'' he said grabbing her hand. All night they spent thinking of ideas, sadly most failed but they didn't give up. Stitch decided to take a walk outside he ran on all fours through the trees because he likes to explore and has a huge curiosity. He walked and put his hands through a bush and went through it and stood in a small clearing. He looked up into the star filled sky all of the stars shined brightly. His expression changed when he saw a speeding light come down and it impacted far away. Stitch of course went to check it out.

He made his way through the brush and made his way through bushes and trees and finally came across the site where the object crashed. It was a small crater he took a peek in it and saw a shining red diamond. "Ooo'' he said very interested. Stitch walked into the crater and poked the emerald and tilted his head so he picked it up. He walked out of the crater and squeezed the emerald except it glowed brighter stitch gasped and finally he got shocked from it as its pure energy coursed throughout his body he let out a loud scream from it and it stopped and he finally fell to the dirt, unconscious.

Meanwhile in the metropolis known as Station Square, it was in the cloak of darkness. City lights shined throughout. This city is pretty famous for one reason with its protector the fastest thing alive Sonic The Hedgehog. He was lying down sitting back and relaxed until he fell a shake he immediately sat up and looked around, he got up and scanned across the city below him. "Looks like someone found a chaos emerald.'' the blue blur spoke. With that he steadied himself and ran down the building and to the source of the energy blast. Sonic stopped at the beach of the city and felt that the emerald was on an island. He hated water he sighed and took out the dark blue emerald her only had. "I hope this works.'' he said and shut his eyes "Chaos Control!'' he disappeared and on his way to the island in search for the next emerald and his new adventure.

Lilo started to worry where stitch was so she got out of bed, she was in her plain pajamas. She put on her sandals and quietly left the house in search for her friend. Lilo took her doll scrump with her and held it tight when looking for stitch. On the beach a glow appeared and disappeared and there stood sonic. He opened one eye "Wow it worked, now this must be the place scanning around the beach. He ran with quick speed into town in search for the emerald. The next thing lilo found herself was that she was walking on the sidewalk of town, noises came from all around her and she started to get scared from them. She bumped into something and looked up to see it was Gantu.

Gantu turned around and spotted her "YOU!'' he pointed at her she screamed and started running, but she accidentally dropped scrump. She was breathing hard from all the running finally Gantu took a step in in front of her because of his large size. She stepped back "Its not good to up this late.'' he remarked. Sonic however was running across the small buildings and spotted the scene. "Wow that's a big fish.'' he said. Gantu was about to grab her when sonic came crashing into his head with a homing attack knocking Gantu over like a tree. Gantu surprisingly was knocked out, lilo only saw the silhouette and Sonic's green eyes.

Lilo started running he held his hand out and saw behind Lilo's doll scrump. Lilo looked behind her and saw nothing and looked back in front to see the silhouette of her so called savior. "Stay away!'' she yelled. She tripped and fell down and crawled back from the approaching figure. Sonic held his hand up, she covered herself she waited but when she looked at the figure he was holding scrump. She was confused so she took scrump slowly from his hand. Lilo got up "Thanks I guess.'' she spoke. Sonic smiled and saw an approaching car, it was the buggy in it was nani, jumba, and pleakely. When lilo looked back to the figure he was already gone. Nani of course worried beyond belief kneeled and hugged her sister tightly Jumba and Pleakely stood behind them. Over Nani's shoulder lilo saw on one of the houses the figure standing and in a quick flash he was gone.

**A/N: I know, cheesy, but still funny, XD. R&R!**


	2. From Bad to Worse

**Chapter Two: From Bad to Worse**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO ownership of the characters in this story!**

Still no sign of stitch came. Jumba was in the ship for the morning looking on the radar for the slightest bleep. Lilo was in her room alone, all dressed and thoughts in her mind. She sighed and there was a knock on the window, she saw outside of it was Stitch! She gasped and opened the window and he climbed in and both hugged each other. "Where have you been?'' she asked putting her hands on his shoulders. "Stitch found shiny thing.'' he said showing her the red emerald. "Whoa what is it?'' she wondered "Meega don't know.'' stitch replied. Stitch put the emerald on the counter. "I forgot to tell you something.'' Lilo said stitch turned around. "Last night I went to find you, but I ran into Gantu.'' Stitch did a quick gasp "What he do to you?'' he asked angry "Calm down stitch, when he was about to capture me this guy came out of nowhere and knocked Gantu out.'' she explained.

"Hmmm who knows who it was.'' Lilo said. "Wait we still don't have a hula idea yet.'' stitch reminded "Oh yeah, when is the rehearsal?'' she asked "Think tomorrow.'' stitch replied. "Hold on, remember our old one?'' she said Stitch scratched his head and shrugged "The legend of Hi'aka'' she said trying to make him remember. He then smiled and it came to him. "We've never get to show the audience it maybe this time is our chance.'' she said happily. "Ih!'' stitch said in excitement. The two had their hula idea lets hope nothing will get in the way.

The two traveled around town just for inspiration like last time. They visited the launder mat and the two started dancing around the place. Stitch stopped as his head shook wildly his eyes glowed green and he started laughing and started jumping inside the washers and took the clothes out and ripped them all up and laughing at the same time. The two left it and stitch was force to erase some of his goodness level. Next the two visited the donut shop, lilo and a few cops were about to eat their donuts until a crazed stitch came and knocked them all out of their hands. The cops gave glares at her she took stitch by the wrist and ran out of the shop. The madness continued at different places and all ended with stitch's goodness level going away inch by inch. The duo came along the same bench they sat at last time. Lilo sat on the bench and she crossed her arms and huffed and didn't even look at stitch. Stitch sat next to her and looked around "Um me sorry Lilo.'' he said "What is wrong with you, seriously?'' she asked. Stitch was taken back and looked away. "Stitch this time nothing can go wrong, I really need you.'' she told him. "I know stitch promise he behave.'' he replied. Lilo smiled and they both hugged each other and watched at the sunset.

The two came back to their house, lilo went into the kitchen with stitch went to the elevator. As it went up stitch's eyes glowed green and he shook wildly. When he got to the top he spotted a blue hedgehog with the red emerald he found. Sonic looked confused and waved at stitch "What's up?'' he asked stitch growled and lunged at him, sonic however got behind him and smirking. Stitch growled more "Exactly what did I do to you?'' sonic said. Stitch charged again except sonic dodged it and got on the elevator and when reaching the bottom he walked out slowly and ran into lilo. "Hey you, sorry I need this emerald.'' he said and waved goodbye and ran for the door but jumba was blocking it with his arms crossed.

Sonic shook his head "Where do you think you are going?'' Jumba said "Wow that's nothing you see everyday.'' sonic said Suddenly stitch tackled him from behind sonic kicked stitch off with the blue experiment drop on the floor and his eyes were no longer green, Jumba noticed this "How?'' Jumba thought to himself. "Hey, you're the person who knocked out gantu right?'' lilo asked sonic turned around and smirked. "Yup that's right, the names Sonic The Hedgehog.''

Sonic, lilo and stitch were all up in Lilo's room with sonic sitting on her bed sat back. "So exactly why are you here?'' lilo asked. Sonic sat up, "I came for that.'' he said pointing to the emerald on the table. "What is it?'' she asked "it's a chaos emerald, filled with amounts of unbelievable power.'' he told the two. "Your blue friend here found it and I felt a burst of energy coming from it.'' sonic explained. "Wow.'' stitch simply said "Oh stitch today is the rehearsal!'' she remembered "Rehearsal for what?'' sonic asked "May Day, it's a hula competition and I have to win!'' lilo said dearly. Sonic smiled "I'll come with you, just in case.'' sonic said. "Lilo! We'll never make it look at time!'' stitch told her. He was right the time for the rehearsal would start in only a matter of minutes.

Lilo hung her head low, "You'll make it, leave it to me.'' sonic said pointing to himself the two looked up "Follow me out side.'' sonic said going to the elevator with them following. The elevator went down, the three exited the house and went down the steps until they were in front of the house. "Stitch get on my back, lilo I'll pick you up.'' he told them. The two friends looked at each other strangely "Just do it or unless you wanna be late.'' he reminded them. They both did a short gasp so stitch got on his back and sonic picked her up. "Better hold on!'' he warned them. Sonic then sped off with his feet clicking across the ground. The wind blew across their faces. Finally sonic stopped in front of the school and they both got off with stunned faces.

"What?'' sonic shrugged. Lilo shook her head surprised, "Alright stitch lets get ready.'' she said so the two went in and got dressed for the rehearsal.

Sonic snuck in and sat on the rafters of the room with below him, Lilo's classmates and Kumu. Sonic noticed lilo come on stage and started speaking her lines. Stitch watched for his time to come out except he gripped his chest and his eyes glowed green again. "That's Stitch.'' she said putting her hands over to the curtains, seconds passed and nothing. Lilo lowered them "I said-'' she was interrupted with stitch coming out and rolling around in a ball and exited the form. His eyes remained green he kept growling as well. He looked at Kumu and the others and jumped at them.

Sonic quickly jumped off the rafters and tackled stitch to the ground and held him down, but stitch picked him and threw against the wall making a crack in it. Stitch grabbed a chair and was about to strike Kumu and the others.

Sonic spin dashed and impacted stitch in the hip sending him across the floor, stitch went crazy and started ripping the wooden chair up, it ended as stitch's eyes ceased being green and he started breathing hard. "Lilo you will not be allowed at this rehearsal again!'' he told her closing the door with the other hula classmates in fear. Lilo was shocked and angered sonic watched stitch put his hand out but lilo didn't care, she ran out the door with nothing to say.

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Big thanks to Doylewells for the review and favorites!**


	3. The Answer to an Unbelievable Question

**Chapter Three: The Answer to an Unbelievable Question**

**Disclaimer: I claim NOTHING in this story!**

Back with Jumba and Pleakely, Jumba was working in their ship. Jumba saw on the large monitor, stitch's energy going down. "How is this possible!!'' he shouted slamming the his fists on the desk. "What's wrong?'' pleakely asked coming in, he stayed quiet when he saw the energy going down. "I thought he was okay?'' pleakely questioned. "It's because of the chaos emerald.'' sonic said from behind with his arms crossed. They turned around, "This'' sonic said holding the emerald in his hand. Jumba took it from his hand and observed it. "There are seven of these, luckily I have them all.'' sonic said. "Then what should we do?'' Pleakely asked. "The emerald had a negative reaction to him, all the emeralds have positive and negative energy, stitch was what you could call infected by the negative energy.'' sonic told them the story. "I shall start work on this, I can create machine capable of draining energy from stitch thus saving him.'' Jumba said "You better hurry'' sonic pointed to the stitch's energy meter dropped three bars. Jumba stayed confident and started immediately working on the machine that would save stitch once again.

Stitch came up to her room and she was trying to practice. "Lilo me sorry.'' he said she ignored. Stitch got annoyed "Meega said SORRY!!'' he exclaimed "I don't care!!!'' Lilo yelled back "Now get out!'' she screamed "No you!'' he shouted "YOU" "YOU'' they kept exchanging yells. Lilo then left "I will.'' she remarked stitch gasped "No stitch will.'' the two charged down the stairs and Nani saw them both about to what looks like they were going to fight.

"What's wrong now?'' she questioned "It's Stitch he's ruining everything!'' she said "Not my fault!'' stitch protested "Then who!!'' she said tackling him to the floor. Sonic opened the door and spotted the incident. He closed the door and sighed. Sonic didn't care and laid down on the couch and shut his eyes. Nani couldn't stop the feud between the two. She looked at sonic "Aren't you going to do something about this?'' waving her hand to their fight. "Should I?'' sonic replied Nani gave him a glare he chuckled and got off the couch. Sonic dashed between the two and picked them both up. The two still tried to swing fists at each other but couldn't. Sonic took them both up to their room and put them down.

The pair didn't even look at each other "Listen you two you better start getting along, it doesn't matter what is going on now, you must be prepared for what will come.'' he told them. Lilo and stitch both looked at him. "do what you think is right for the time is given.'' sonic said and walked down the stairs. "Wait why do you say that?'' Lilo asked. Sonic stopped and looked out the corner of his eye, but kept walking. Lilo backed at stitch, "Stitch good again, he promise.'' stitch begged.

Lilo hesitated "If you promise you'll be good, I need you this time stitch.'' she told "Me promise.'' stitch replied. She got up "I'll get the record player.'' Lilo said smiling going back downstairs. Stitch smiled he picked up the mask he would wear for the contest. "Stitch good, good, good'' he stopped as he shook and his eyes glowed green again and growled. Noise of things being broken sounded throughout the room. "We are ready-'' Lilo stopped with the record player in her hands and stared at the damage stitch ensued. "Everything's ruined'' she said kneeling down at the mess. "I sorry!'' stitch said quickly "Why did I even trust you?'' she asked herself "Something wrong with stitch.'' he said "I know what's wrong, your evil and bad you'll be that way forever!'' that's all she said then running downstairs, leaving stitch all alone.


	4. My Success, My Failure

**Chapter Four: My Success, My Failure**

**Disclaimer: I still claim NO ownership what so ever for this story!**

"Machine is ready!'' Jumba announced. Pleakely ran over to him and noticed it looked just like the fusion chamber. "Yes, may look like fusion chamber, except it drains energy out of stitch and he will be saved.'' Jumba said proudly. "Shall we test it?'' Pleakely asked. Jumba nodded, he pulled the lever down it activated, inside the chamber it glowed green. "Problem solved.'' Jumba said, suddenly it exploded leaving little left. Jumba kneeled down "Its over, I can't build another.'' Jumba said sadly. "Wait a minute did you order this one?'' Pleakely asked. Jumba nodded, Pleakely slapped his forehead. "Jumba listen, you can build another look at everything else you built this should be easy for you.'' Pleakely told him. Jumba got up and looked at the still dropping meter of stitch's energy. "Pleakely, my wrench!'' he said holding out his hand with Pleakely putting the wrench in his hand, hope is not lost for this genius.

Meanwhile with Lilo, she laid in her bunk bed on the top bunk with her face in the sheets. Sonic came in and climbed the small ladder. "Don't try to make me feel sympathy for him.'' Lilo warned sonic. Sonic sat on the bed next to her. "Lilo hold on for a sec.''

"No! now get off my bed!'' she yelled.

"You can't keep acting like this!'' sonic exclaimed.

Lilo started hitting him with her pillow, sonic held his arms up blocking them, sonic grabbed the pillow and tossed it aside. Lilo laid down looking up at the ceiling.

"You can't really blame him for what's happening.'' sonic told her "I just really need to win this so my mom knows I'm good.'' she explained.

"You really think you need to prove something to make your mom proud of you?'' sonic questioned. She didn't say anything "Your mom would love you no matter what and so does stitch, you just need to give him a chance.'' sonic said reassuringly. Lilo listened to his words, she smiled then she hugged him. Sonic was taken back by it and he smiled. She separated from him "Trust me you can do this Lilo.'' sonic told her and giving her his classic thumbs up.

Stitch sat alone in the tree house, he held his paper with the goodness he filled. He embraced it "Stitch good'' he said looking up in they sky "Stitch good now.'' the experiment said to himself.


	5. Friendship's Fate

**CHAPTER FIVE: FRIENDSHIP'S FATE**

**Disclaimer: I still claim NO ownership at all to the characters in this fic!**

The day has finally come, May Day is here. Lilo practiced the whole morning. She wore the same outfit her mom wore. The contest was at the same place, Lilo's other classmates were already there. Then came lilo with a smile on her face. Myrtle sent her a glare when she came. Lilo's expression changed to worry. Lilo held the mask in her hands. Then the same flower her mom wore landed in her hair. She spotted it and looked up in a tree there was a smiling sonic giving her a thumbs up. He jumped down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Sonic and Lilo walked pass myrtle and the others, with lilo smiling. Sonic pointed up to a tree "I'll be watching.'' he said. She then went to the back of the small rock mound and waited till her turn came.

Time passed and jumba finally rebuilt the chamber. He reached for the lever slowly. By surprise the room changed red, stitch's energy had only three bars left. "There is no time, we must get stitch into the machine!'' jumba shouted running out of the ship with Pleakely following in search for stitch. Lilo held the picture of her mom in her hands. "Well, this is it.'' she said starting to walk up to the stage.

Stitch came out of a bush "You'll be great.'' stitch spoke "Stitch?'' lilo said turning around. "I just need to say I..I'' he tried to get the words out. "I can't talk now I have to go on.'' she replied "I know, I-'' he stopped, his eyes glowed green then back to normal. "Oh no badness coming back.'' he said looking up at her "What?'' she said. "No don't'' he said grabbing his head struggling against the force. His antennas came out and his eyes glowed again. "Stitch?'' she said worriedly. Suddenly stitch with his sharp claws scratched across her face knocking her to the ground and finally he returned to normal. She put her hand to the scratches and she was shocked. Stitch widened his eyes and looked at his hands "No'' was all he could say. "Stitch?'' she said reaching for him "No, too dangerous.'' he held his hands out in protest, he then ran away from her. Kumu walked next to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Come lilo, everybody's waiting'' showing her the way.

She walked up on the mound in front of the small audience. "My hula is about an ancient friendship.'' she spoke and looking back to where stitch ran. "That proves love is more powerful than love.'' she told the people. The music players started singing the song "Always'' as she danced. The only thing that was in her mind was stitch. She then stopped dancing and took the mask off her head. The singers stopped, Kumu and the audience including Nani and david watched in confusion. "I'm sorry mom.'' she said to herself putting down the mask and ran after stitch into the trees.

Lilo came upon jumba and Pleakely "Where's stitch?'' she asked. Nani and David came as well. "Something's wrong with stitch.'' lilo told them 'Its not his fault he's malfunctioning again, we must find him.'' jumba warned. "Everyone start looking.'' lilo said. They searched everywhere for their friend. Lilo was at the tree house and heard a creek, she hoped it was stitch so she climbed up it and spotted sonic holding a paper. He handed it to her she gasped it was his goodness level crossed out by a red X. "We'll find him.'' sonic told her but she still couldn't believe it was happening again.

"We looked everywhere!'' david said meeting up with Nani. Jumba came in "Only has few minutes left!'' he said. Then a loud noise came they looked over to the house to see the ship powering up. "Stitch!'' lilo shouted at the bottom next to the house. She started running towards the ship, as its engines fired up. It lifted off, Sonic leaped at it but missed and he skidded across the ground and stopped next to lilo watching the ship fly away and then the rest of the group joined sonic and lilo. Stitch looked out the window and waved goodbye with a sad face. "We have to stop him!'' lilo exclaimed a horn sounded and over to their left was Pleakely in Nani's car. Lilo, david, Jumba, Pleakley, with Nani driving drove after the ship. Sonic stood on top of the car watching the ship. "Give me your communicator!'' Jumba said without warning taking it from Pleakely's hands and he gave it to lilo.

Stitch was about to put it into hyper drive when Lilo's voice came. "Stitch please come back.'' she begged. "Stitch can never come back.'' he said reaching for the lever but his energy stopped him he shook wildly the ship flew out of control. Nani gasped noticing the path ended, she hit the brake the car came to a halt with everyone getting out of the car and heard the shriek of the ship crashing into the side of a mountain with smoke rising from it.

"Now what?'' Pleakely asked. Sonic got off the top of the car and opened the front hood of the car. Lilo peeked over him, he took a few steps back. Inside were the seven chaos emeralds "Hey, you gotta put them somewhere.'' sonic shrugged. He clenched his fists and they shook the seven emeralds swirled around him, then a bright golden flash came. Lilo and the others shielded their eyes and saw sonic was golden, his quills sticking up.

He walked over to lilo and picked her up. Sonic blasted off, "Activate the chamber before energy runs out, its only chance!'' jumba shouted. Sonic flew around the mountains where stitch crashed and finally touching down. He put lilo down she started immediately looking for stitch, sonic looked around as well still in his super form. Lilo came across the chamber, and below on a ledge was stitch nearly on the brink of death. She ran down to his body "No too dangerous.'' he spoke "Your not dangerous.'' she told him and looked back at the machine. "I need to get you into Jumba's machine.'' she said pulling his body up the hill. The others still struggled to climb up the mountain to stitch. Lilo put stitch into the chamber and closed the cover, she gasped as the energy was emptying. She pulled on the bar, two bars, one bar, then a the last second she pulled the lever. And fell backwards. Sonic, still in his super form came from behind and watched for what might come. Lilo put her hands to the window cover as the chamber glowed green inside. "Stitch your going to be okay now.'' his eyes slowly opened and he put his hand where on the other side her hand was. "Stitch…sorry.'' were his lasts words as his hand fell and he took one last breath, his body fell motionless, it was too late.

"Stitch.'' she said quietly. The others came Jumba came first and gasped "No.'' was what he said "Jumba its not working.'' she said grabbing his hand and showing him to the chamber. Jumba looked on the meter and closed his eyes "We're too late.'' Jumba said grimly lilo put her hands to her cheeks with a gasp. Nani sobbed and embraced David and Pleakely looked down. Jumba pulled the lever turning the machine off. He opened the cover and took stitch out in his hands and held his creation in his arms. Lilo came over to him, Jumba gave stitch to lilo "There is nothing you can do…he's gone.'' he lowered his head. Lilo hugged his lifeless body. She sniffled and started to speak. "Stitch…I'm so sorry.'' "I kept saying how I needed you, but you needed me more.'' she said between sobs. She took the flower from her hair and placed it on his chest "You're my Ohana stitch'' she hugged his motionless body. "And I'll always love you.'' then tears came down her face.

Jumba, Pleakely, David and Nani couldn't watch they were all hurt. Sonic had his arms crossed and was looking away, he looked back at her and felt he had to do something. He walked next to her while she kept crying, he got on one knee and put one of his hands under her chin. A few tears dripped on his glove he placed his hand on stitch's chest and a bright green glow shined. Sonic took a few steps back, on the fusion chamber his energy started to fill up. Lilo opened her eyes as she felt one of his hands on hers she gasped. "Stitch loves lilo too.'' stitch spoke "Stitch!!'' she cried in joy she embraced him in laughter as Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakely gathered around them and their Ohana was back together again. Sonic smiled, he turned around and was about to leave "Wait Sonic!'' she shouted The blue hedgehog turned around and lilo came to him and hugged him, sonic held his hands up when she did. She stepped back and sonic dashed up into the sky flying away.

Later that night the group stood together and started to dance like last time. All in hula outfits, the Ohana danced together again. Sonic saved stitch's life and made lilo one happy girl. Lilo and Stitch danced next to each other the two stopped and smiled at each other, the two embraced their cheeks touching each others. Nani came and put her hands on both their shoulders "Mom would be so proud of you.'' Lilo smiled from what he sister said Nani, stitch, and Lilo all hugged. The three looked up into the sky to see Super Sonic hovering in the sky above them with his arms crossed and smiling. "Love is more powerful than death.'' sonic said to himself and jetted across the sky back to Station Square for he brought back a strong relationship between two. Lilo and Stitch shall remember Sonic forever.

_**THE END**_


End file.
